Ochtenddauws Teken: Epiloog
Ochtenddauw trippelde door de doorntunnel. Ze had wat goudsbloem tussen haar kaken geklemd en bracht het snel terug naar haar hol. Toen ze weer naar buiten wilde lopen, versperde Zandkit en Bronskit haar de weg. De twee kits waren druk bezig met stoeien. Ze keek naar het lichtbruinrode poesje. Ze had haar ooit gezien in een visioen van haar, toen ze al krijger was, en had nooit gedacht dat het een jong van Slangentand zou zijn. Wie weet wat ik nu aan het doen zou zijn als ik krijger was. ''Die vraag stelde ze zichzelf erg vaak. Nog altijd wenste ze dat het allemaal anders was gelopen en dat zij nu in verwachting zou zijn van Stekeldoorn, in plaats van Rozenboom later. Ze zuchtte. ''Maar dat zal ik wel nooit te weten komen. ''Het deed nog altijd pijn om de kater te zien met een ander, maar ze wist dat het voor het beste was, al spraken ze elkaar nooit meer. Donderpoot rende uit de tunnel met een eekhoorn in zijn bek, die hij vlug op de prooihoop legde. ‘Ik heb mijn eerste prooi gevangen!’ riep hij blij uit. Zwartklauw, die langs hem trippelde, snoof. ‘Wel pas na een maan leerling te zijn geweest, dus zo knap is het niet.’ Donderpoot keek bedroefd weg en Ochtenddauw zag dat de woorden veel met hem deden. ''Zwartklauw zou een vader voor hem moeten zijn, maar hij is eerder een vossenhart! Ze trippelde naar hem toe. ‘Wat goed!’ Zijn blik klaarde meteen op. ‘Dankjewel! Wil jij hem opeten?’ Ochtenddauws schudde haar kop. ‘Ik moet dadelijk naar de Maanpoel en heb al gegeten, breng hem maar naar Musvleugel!’ Donderpoot knikte. ‘Oké!’ Ze keek hem na. Hij zal vast en zeker een grootse krijger worden. Ik ben zo blij dat mijn vader zijn mentor is geworden! Dan heeft hij toch nog een soort zoon gekregen die hij altijd al wilde. Ze wist nu eindelijk waarom haar moeder Leeuwenmaan niet haar commandant had gemaakt en wist dat ze Donderpoot aan hem als leerling had gegeven om het goed te maken, en volgens Ochtenddauw was dat gelukt. Hij is weer zo gelukkig! Ze was ook erg trots om de dochter te zijn van de Clanleider. Ze heeft Roodster nog zo goed gediend! Niemand twijfelt er meer aan dat zij de juiste keuze was. Maar toch baarde iets Ochtenddauw nog zorgen. Heeft ze echt de juiste keuze gemaakt om Donderpoots afkomst te verzwijgen? We zullen zien. Nu moet ik naar de Maanpoel! Ze maakte nog snel haar hol wat netter en gooide wat oude lavendel weg. Ze hield ervan om veel lavendel in haar hol te hebben. Het zorgde ervoor dat ze een lekkere frisse geur om zich heen had en sommige stinkende kruiden niet hoefde te ruiken. Het was allemaal begonnen toen Fretneus was gestorven. Ochtenddauw wilde de geur van dood verdrijven en lavendel had een sterke aroma, de perfecte oplossing dus. Daarna had ze gewoon besloten om het zo te houden, dan zeurde haar patiënten ook niet over de stank. Ze trippelde uit haar hol en liep naar de HemelClangrens, waar Vlamhart en Avondmaan op haar wachtte. Avondmaan rende keek blij op toen ze Ochtenddauw zag. ‘Hallo!’ groette Ochtenddauw de twee poezen. ‘Hoe gaat het?’ Vlamhart haalde haar schouders op. ‘Zijn gangetje. Nieuwblad heeft veel voorspoed met zich meegebracht en het gaat met iedereen erg goed.’ ‘Dat is fijn om te horen,’ spinde ze. Avondmaan knikte en begon naar de WindClangrens te lopen, met Vlamhart en Ochtenddauw achter haar aan. ‘Asveder en Vogelzang zijn samen naar het oudstenhol gegaan en verder gaat alles eigenlijk erg goed.’ Ochtenddauw glimlachte. ‘Wat heerlijk dat het eindelijk goed gaat met alle Clans!’ Toen ze bij de WindClangrens aankwamen, begroetten ze Echostam, Cederoor, Rietsteel en Waterplons. Vlamhart ging zoals altijd naast Echostam vooroplopen en Rietsteel mengde zich in het gesprek tussen Waterplons en Cederoor. Avondmaan drukte zich tegen Ochtenddauw aan. ‘Ik hoop op een lekkere rustige droom! Dan pas weet ik zeker dat alles goed is.’ Ochtenddauw knikte. ‘Ik hoop ook dat er niks aan de hand is.’ Ze was blij dat Avondmaan haar vriendin was en kon niet geloven hoe stom ze had gedaan tegen haar manen geleden''. Ik ben blij dat haar droom tenminste wel werkelijkheid is geworden, dat verdient ze.'' ‘Hoe gaat het met de kits van je broer?’ vroeg ze. ‘Goed! Ze groeien zo hard! Het is echt zo leuk om hem met ze te zien! Onze kraamkamer is ook zo vol nu! Roodvacht, Varenvuur en Vosklauw hebben ieder zoveel kits! De SterrenClan is ons goedgezind geweest!’ Ergens begon het Ochtenddauw een tikkeltje te verontrusten. Het ging zo goed in alle Clans. Te goed. Dit kon toch nooit meer heel lang duren? Maar wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Ze wurmde zich door de bosjes en kwam toen eindelijk bij de Maanpoel uit. ‘Zullen we maar meteen gaan dromen? De maan schijnt nu op zijn helderst,’ miauwde Echostam. Rietsteel knikte. ‘Prima.’ Ze verspreidden zich een beetje en bogen zich ongeveer tegelijkertijd naar de poel toe. In de reflectie van het water zag Ochtenddauw nog net een donkere wolk de maan bedekken. Heb ik het me verbeeld? vroeg ze zich af, toen geen van de andere medicijnkatten het op leek te merken. Vast wel. Snel tikte ze de Maanpoel aan met haar neus en zonk in slaap. Voor haar verscheen een mooie schildpadpoes en Ochtenddauws mond viel open van verbazing. ‘''Schildpadbloem''?’ Ze had de poes nooit meer gesproken sinds het vreugdefeest en niet veel later had de poes de HemelClan verlaten. Niemand wist waarom en waar ze heen ging en iedereen was het zo’n beetje vergeten en nu stond ze opeens weer voor haar. De poes die haar leven had gered toen ze een kit was. Schildpadbloem was nooit uit haar gedachten verdwenen, maar toch had ze er niet zoveel aandacht meer aan besteed. ‘Ben je dood?’ Het was de eerste vraag die in haar opkwam, en ook een domme, want de poes had overduidelijk sterren in haar vacht. Schildpadbloem knikte. ‘Ja, en jij misschien dadelijk ook.’ Ochtenddauws haren schoten overeind. ‘Wat?’ Ze wist dat ze gelijk had gehad. Het geluk en de voorspoed die de SterrenClan hun geschonken had was omdat er hun iets vreselijks te wachten stond. ‘Wie heeft dit gedaan? Was je ziek? Ik dacht dat je de Clans verlaten had!’ Ze had zoveel vragen voor de poes en wilde nog altijd weten waarom ze haar die keer tijdens het vreugdefeest afsnauwde. ‘D-Dat kan ik je niet vertellen, het spijt me, Ochtenddauw … voor alles.’ Ochtenddauw wist dat ze de gebeurtenis tijdens het vreugdefeest bedoelde en haar hart maakte een opgelucht sprongetje. ‘Mijn hart heeft mij verkeerd gestuurd en nu staat de Clans iets verschrikkelijks te wachten. E-En ik heb kits, Ochtenddauw, en ze zijn in gevaar. Je moet ze redden voordat het te laat is!’ Kits? Met wie? wilde Ochtenddauw vragen, maar opeens leek de wereld om haar heen in te storten. Nee! Ik kan Schildpadbloem nog niet verlaten! Ik weet niet eens waar haar kits zijn! Deze droom kan niet afgelopen zijn! ''Maar het was al te laat en ze zakte door de grond heen. ''Nu kan ik Schildpadbloems kits niet meer vinden. En waar ben ik? Dit is niet de Maanpoel! Ze was omhult door duisternis en alle haren op haar vacht stonden overeind. Wat is dit voor duistere plek?! Is dit het Duistere Woud? Opeens zag ze het DonderClankamp, bedekt door sneeuw. Is dit mijn visioen over Stekeldoorn en zijn kits weer? Maar het was niet hetzelfde. Nu lagen er acht doden katten in het midden, hun lichamen besmeurd met bloed. Ze herkende bijna iedereen. Gaaienveer, Spikkelbloem, Vonkster, Groenoog, Klaverblad, Slangentand en IJsspikkel en ook nog een kitten die ze niet herkende. Wat is dit? Zijn dit alle katten die we zullen verliezen? Plots herinnerde zich weer dat Gaaienveer, Spikkelbloem en Vonkster allemaal ziek waren in haar visioen van Stekeldoorn en zijn kits. Ze gaan dus allemaal dood. Dat kan niet! Onze Clan kan niet opeens zoveel katten verliezen! Zo snel als het gekomen was, was de flits ook weer vertrokken. Nu zag ze vechtende katten langs het meer. Heel veel katten. Ze herkende de plek. Dit is in HemelClanterritorium bij de oever! ''Haar visioen verdween gauw weer naar Vonkster die aan het vechten was met een kat. Ochtenddauw kromp ineen toen ze haar moeders oorverdovende kreet hoorde en toen ze weer opkeek was het beeld verdwenen en had het plaatsgemaakt voor een ander. Ze zag het DonderClankamp weer en deze keer werden ze overvallen door meer katten dan Ochtenddauw ooit in haar hele leven bij elkaar had gezien. Ze snakte naar adem toen ze een grote, zwarte wolf een kat zag verscheuren. ''Wat staat de Clans allemaal wel niet te wachten? Ineens stond ze weer op de duistere plek. Het Duistere Woud. Hebben zij me dit laten zien? Ze probeerde de SterrenClanjachtgronden weer voor haar te zien, maar het lukte niet. Haar verbinding met haar voorouders was verbroken. Waarom ben ik hier? Ik wil terug! Ze had genoeg kwade dingen gezien voor een heel leven voor haar gevoel. Toen opeens werd de stilte verbroken door een harde, kille stem, die haar al overeind staande haren nog verder omhoog duwde. ‘Ochtenddauw! Kom niet meer naar de Maanpoel, het wordt nog een keer je dood!’ En daarna was het weer stil. Weer moest ze naar adem happen. Dit klopte precies met haar visioen al die manen gelden! Pluiskit zal mijn taak overnemen, omdat ik er niet meer ben. Maar dit zou de SterrenClan toch nooit sturen? Waarom zouden ze willen dat ze wegwilde? Nee, dit moest het Duistere Woud zijn. ‘Jullie zullen mijn verbinding met de SterrenClan nooit kunnen verbreken, Duistere Woudkatten! Dus stop maar weer met je loze bedreigingen! Ik weet dat het allemaal nep was!’ grauwde ze. Langzaam verdween ze weer naar de levende wereld en liet de duistere plek achter zich, maar toch kon Ochtenddauw de woorden niet uit haar hoofd zetten. ‘Kom niet meer naar de Maanpoel, het wordt nog een keer je dood!’ Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal